cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Camazotz
The Camazotz is the warbeast variant of a chiropteran-analog native to the world of Zhryai’loth. An aerial hunter with a number of exotic abilities and a social mentality, units are produced and trained by Orochi Biotechnology's Project Xibalba. Base Species The Camazotz is derived from the anshi'xabi, the largest members of an extensive biological order. Members of the order have much in common with terrestrial bats, are generally carnivorous or omnivorous, and physically and temperamentally diverse. Many associated species are considered keystone organisms and protected by the law. Others (generally the smaller breeds) have been domesticated and are kept as pets by the civilian population or used in agricultural production as a natural countermeasure to insect pests. There are a number of shared factors among the variant species: a quadrupedal anatomy with the forelimbs supporting a pair of membranous wings, a "collar" of fur about the shoulders, acute hearing, and a long, muscular tail for maintaining balance. Anshi'Xabi are differentiated primarily by their nature as apex predators. Roosting in flights within subtropical mountain ranges they hunt not only the usual assortment of highland herbivores but also web-nests of arthropodal monstrosities. Lean, explosive muscle, rending claws, and a jaw strength that can all but decapitate hundred plus kilo prey would make them formidable. A cooperative nature and a strong social group would make them promising. But what highlighted the anshi'xabi for use as potential combat organisms most was their ''singular ''method of pursuit and attack. The species hunts using sound as a weapon. Specialized organs in the skull shaping resonance and focusing the noise from anywhere between a broad, bass bellow that can stun an entire hive of gandryat (the aforementioned monstrous arthropods) to a piercing shriek capable of rupturing a mondal's (local herbivorous creatures with armored fur and massive, jagged bone crests) brain. Compounded is the fact that anshi'xabi have been regularly observed working in groups to breach gandryat nests to feed on their warriors and the grubs. Gandryat warriors use a lightly psychotropic venom, aerosolized by organs, to create clouds of vividly colored, nauseating mists that they employ to corral herds of mondal for culling and ward off lone anshi'xabi. When this venom is ingested by the anshi'xabi directly from the sacs it is subsequently stored in throat glands and is employed by these airborne predators to create small banks of disorientating fog. Warbeast Variant As is generally common with Orochi policy the aim is less on completely re-hauling the base creature anatomically and genetically but rather enhancing and nurturing key traits. Nanoscale threads throughout the skin and hide to mitigate and turn away fire. Genetic engineering to increase the creature's already imposing size by a mean of almost fifty percent. Implants in the skull and glands to sharpen and expand the anshi'xabi's abilities and more on the chest to allow for interfacing with a lightweight vest. The contents which generally include tailored medigel stores, a communications array that enables their handlers to remain in contact, barrier projectors, and a small scale eezo core to offset all the additional weight. Camazotz see extensive action in the urban environments Myrmidon is normally deployed too. Their capacity for powered flight and superb climbing ability well adapted to navigating skylines packed with arcologies, elevated walkways, and industrial spires. Notes * Camazotz are highly social animals and will frequently bond with their trainers and flightmates. Company policy is to encourage frequent interaction between all three in order to mitigate the danger of handling what is essentially a weaponized wild animal and to maintain the mental health of all parties. * Rejects from project Xibalba not suited for active combat but without significant quality of life hindering illness are donated to the Zhryai'loth Biozoological Preserves. A massive joint resort-zoo that sprawls across the Fengra'mantha Archipelago, an island chain several hundred kilometers off the coast of Sagotha-Yan the island that hosts Icano Secalshion Koshin. Scarboy, a massive camazotz retired after abnormally large growth compounded by an RPG to the face rendered him unfit for combat duty, is the fifth most popular attraction. The Zhryai'loth Biozoological Preserves are open to the public. Category:Flora and Fauna Category:Titan Corporation